Wonder Woman 1984
Wonder Woman 1984 ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Es handelt sich um das Sequel zu dem 2017 erschienen Wonder Woman von Patty Jenkins. Prämisse „Diana Prince gerät in einen Konflikt mit der Sowjetunion, während des Kalten Krieges in den 1980ern und trifft auf einen eindrucksvollen Gegner in Form von Cheetah" Handlung Besetzung Videos Wonder Woman 1984 – Official Trailer WONDER WOMAN 1984 - Offizieller Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2020) Trivia *Am 21. April 2017 verriet Patty Jenkins in einem Interview mit Cinema Blend auf die Frage nach einer Fortsetzung angesprochen: "I'm excited for her to come to America and become the Wonder Woman we are all familiar with from having grown up around her as an American superhero. I'd like to bring her a little farther along into the future and have a fun, exciting storyline that is its own thing. Wonder Woman 1 is so much about her becoming the person she is. I can't wait to spring forward with who she is and have another great standalone superhero film." ''Zu Deutsch: "Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, dass sie nach Amerika kommt und zu der Wonder Woman wird, die wir gewohnt und mit der wir aufgewachsen sind. Ich würde sie gerne weiter in die Zukunft 'bringen und Spaß haben, spannende Storylines testen, welche ihr eigenes Ding sind. In Wonder Woman 1 geht es für sie sehr viel darum, die Person zu werden, die sie ist. Ich kann nicht abwarten, schnell mit ihr voranzuschreiten, mit dem wer sie ist und einen weiteren großartigen Einzel-Superheldenfilm zu machen.'' *Am 2. Juni 2017 wurde via dem The Hollywood Reporter ''bekannt, das Patty Jenkins und Gal Gadot einen Vertrag für das Sequel unterschrieben haben. Dazu wurde bekannt, das der Zweite Teil in der Gegenwart angesetzt sein wird. *Am 29. Juni 2017 verriet Jenkins in einem FAQ das sie tatsächlich das Sequel inszenieren wird. *Am 22. Juli 2017 gab Geoff Johns auf der ''San Diego Comic Con bekannt, der er nun angefangen habe am Drehbuch zu Teil Zwei zu schreiben. *Am 26. Juli 2017 gab Warner Bros. den Kinostart für den 13. Dezember 2019 bekannt. Zudem wurde bekannt, das der Film unter dem Titel Wonder Woman II in die Kinos kommen soll. Weiterhin wird Patty Jenkins am Drehbuch beteiligt sein. Am 11. September 2017 wurde noch mal offiziell bestätigt, das Jenkins das Sequel inszenieren wird. *Am 14. September 2017 wurde bekannt, das David Callaham das Drehbuch mitschreiben wird. *Am 13. November 2017 gab Warner Bros. bekannt, das der Film nicht mehr am 13. Dezember 2019 starten wird, sondern um einen Monat auf den 1. November 2019 vorverlegt wurde. *Am 28. Februar 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Cheetah die Schurkin des Films werden soll. Gerüchten zu Folge, soll Jenkins Erste Wahl für die Rolle Kristen Wiig sein. Am 9. März 2018 gab Jenkins via Twitter bekannt, dass Wiig die Rolle ergattert habe. *Am 28. März 2018 gab'' Variety.com'' bekannt, dass Pedro Pascal (bekannt aus Game of Thrones, Nacros und Kingsman: The Golden Circle) eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Im Mai 2018 bestätigte Zack Snyder, dass seine Frau Deborah Snyder und bei dem Film als Produzenten fungieren werden. *Am 13. Juni 2018 wurde der Filmtitel offiziell als Wonder Woman 1984 bestätigt. Weiterhin bestätigte Patty Jenkins, via Twitter, die Rückkehr von Chris Pine als Steve Trevor. *Am 24. Juli 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Natasha Rothwell eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film verkörpern wird. Am 27. Juli bestätigte die Seite auch, dass Ravi Patel und Gabriella Wilde gecastet wurden. *Am 22. August 2018 gab Hans Zimmer.com bekannt, dass der bekannte Komponist den Soundtrack zu Wonder Woman 1984 beisteuern wird. *Am 28. August 2018 gab Soundarya Sharma in einem Interview mit The Hindu bekannt, dass sie eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Am 1. September 2018 gab die Seite net-a-porter.com bekannt, dass Connie Nielsen und Robin Wright ihre Rollen aus Wonder Woman erneut aufnehmen werden. *Am 22. Oktober 2018 gab Gal Godot auf Twitter bekannt, dass der Film auf den 5. Juni 2020 verschoben wurde. *Am 22. November 2018 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, das Kristoffer Polaha eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film endeten am 23. Dezember 2018 *Am 24. Oktober 2019 gab Jenkins über Twitter bekannt, dass es sich bei Pascals Rolle um Maxwell Lord handelt. Bilder Poster Wonder Woman 1984 Logo.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Teaserposter.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Teaserposter 2.jpg Wonder Woman CCXP19 Poster.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - deutsches Charakterposter Wonder Woman.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - deutsches Charakterposter Steve Trevor.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - deutsches Charakterposter Cheetah.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - deutsches Charakterposter Maxwell Lord.jpg Setfotos Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 1.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 2.png Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 3.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 4.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 5.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 6.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 7.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 8.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 9.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 10.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 11.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 12.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 13.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 14.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 15.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 16.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 17.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 18.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 19.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 20.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 21.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 22.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 23.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 24.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 25.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 26.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 27.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 28.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 29.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 30.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 31.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 32.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 33.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 34.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 35.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 36.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 37.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Setbild 38.jpg Promobilder Wonder Woman 1984 Promobild Diana Prince.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Promobild Steve Trevor.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Promobild Barbara Minerva.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Promobild Wonder Woman.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Promobild Pedro Pascal.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 Promobild Diana Prince 2.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Empire Promobild.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Promobild 1.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpeg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 1.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 2.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 3.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 4.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 5.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 6.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 7.jpg Wonder Woman 1984 - Entertainment Weekly Promobild 8.jpg Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Wonder Woman-Filme